


Falling for you

by Fireheart26



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart26/pseuds/Fireheart26
Summary: An au in which Aelin lands in the Spring Court and the Night court has to save her but what happens between her and Cassian? He is her mate afterall.In Aelin's universe, the court of Terrasen does not exist for my conscience and the valg have taken over. In the acotar universe, the end of acowar hasn't happened but Hybern has been defeated.Previously called Cassian and Aelin and the new title gets even cringier when you find out Aelin actually falls from the skyEveryone still hates Tamlin btw





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aelin has gone to the ACOTAR universe like when she was shooting through the sky in KOA but this time she fell for reasons you will find out. Also, in Aelin's universe, the valg, maeve and Erawan took over and for my conscience, none of Terrasen's court exists. It is set before the war against Hybern so is like how everything is in the middle of ACOWAR but with Hybern defeated and everyone still hating Tamlin.(You should catch on while reading anyway)

Azriel had brought reports of a female on fire falling from the sky who had landed in the spring court.

Even though Rhys found this highly unlikely, he had sent Azriel to gather any information that he could on the subject and it turned out that every one of his spies had relayed the exact same story of a golden fae female falling from the sky in flames. Further investigation had revealed that Tamlin now had her enclosed in his manor because he had certified her as being a danger to the public. 

Apparently she wasn't from the Autumn court so the source of her fire magic was inexplicable but it did further indicate that she was from a different universe, especially because she just fell out of the sky and it was definitely possible because Amren was proof.

"They say that she is constantly rebelling against Tamlin, maybe we should bring her to the Night court."

Rhys had to agree with Azriel that she would fare better at the Night court since Tamlin wasn't handling the situation very well and the political side of it also seemed to agree seeing that due to her not being from any court, it was perfectly legal.

A look at Feyre told him that she agreed to and the emotion that he could sense through the bond told him enough about what it reminded her of. The memories of being locked in that manor and having to withstand his wrath still haunted her, plagued her dreams.

Rhys could see the interest glimmering in Amren's limpid eyes. She was from a different universe, maybe she would know of a way to get back or maybe she was from the same universe. No-one had ever asked Amren if there were different species like fae in her native universe.

"It might just be a trick, to get us to go into enemy territory for a complete stranger," Nesta argued.

Mor gave Nesta a glare filled with undiluted anger and said with some restraint, "It doesn't matter if she's a stranger or not, in enemy territory or not, we cant just leave her there. She probably has no idea where she is and is scared out of her wits at being trapped in a powerful high lords manor like some animal!"  
"She isn't completely defenceless you know." It was Elain who had spoken up and her calm voice silenced the others. She was staring directly ahead and looked as though she was concentrating.

"Elain, what can you tell us about her?" Azriel gently sat down next to her on the couch in the townhouse, where they had all gathered. 

Elain's face went blank for a moment until she replied, "she is not scared, she is angry, the fire in her blood drives her near to the point of a burnout. She is angry and saddened, guilty for what she was forced to do. The spirit promised she would be safe, even if her world was not."

"Why in the spring court?" Nesta gave Feyre a stern look for the demanding tone in the high lady's voice.

"Because her mate is here. Not in the spring court, the spirit ran out of power and couldn't take her any further."

"Then what court is her mate in?"

"The Night court.... It's Cassian."  
Wide eyed, everyone turned to Cassian. He just kept on staring at Elain, not knowing what to say or do.

Rhys decided to end the stunned silence and told Mor and Azriel that they would be going to get her from the Spring court and bring her back to the Night court. He then looked to Cassian and explained that it would be best not to see her just yet because they should establish what had happened first.


	2. Chapter 2

Azriel and Mor had just gotten to the manor in the Spring court when Azriel let his shield around his mind fall so Rhys would be able to see the whole encounter.

Rhys then projected it to the others' minds in the townhouse which was Cassian, Amren, Feyre and Nesta.

Azriel and Mor were standing in Tamlin's dining room with a large table separating him and the woman from them, even though she was slowly, inconspicuously shifting away from him.

"What are you doing here!" Tamlin shouted, letting his anger rise to the surface.

"Finally, he's found someone-else to direct his temper tantrums towards" Aelin said with a suffering sigh, "or should I say TAMtrums."

This made Mor laugh out loud and Tamlin's scowl deepened while Azriel's thoughts echoed through Rhys' and everyone-else's heads back at the town house, ' by the cauldron, there's two of them.' In all honesty, Rhys thought that he sounded a bit horrified.

"What's your name?" Azriel asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Aelin." She was a complete stranger and by the deadly way that she poised herself, as if used to always having a dagger in her hand, knew that strategically she shouldn't reveal her name and yet, she had said it with only the slightest bit of hesitation and a vigour that made it clear that it was true.

"She is mine and is not going anywhere with you!"

"One, I am not your possession, two, stop throwing your toys out of your pram, you overgrown baby and three, I can go wherever I want and right now it's with them! Especially if all the males look like that." The last comment was accompanied with an appraising look over Azriel. In response, he involuntarily turned a deep shade of scarlet and his shadows encompassed him further, 'yep, definitely a female version of Cassian.'

"Well, shall we go then?" Mor questioned, still not bothering to hide her smirk and as if in retaliation, Tamlin let out a burst of magic directed at Aelin and she tried to shield herself from it by building a wall of fire.

Elain had said that she was nearing a burnout because of the bursts of fire she has been letting out so if this was a fraction of her power, he didn't want to see her power at full strength.

But she was going against a high lord....

Her flames were gradually diminishing each second but Azriel and Mor couldn't do anything because it would give the Spring court grounds to punish the Night court.

Tamlin withdrew his magic and Aelin was slumped on the wall, her flames now completely extinguished.

Azriel picked her up and they travelled back to the townhouse, just as Rhys had instructed.

Rhys withdrew from Azriel's mind and looked around at his friends who sat in the townhouse. Amren's face was mixed with intrigue and amusement and Nesta was angry. She kept glancing at Cassian to try and gauge his reaction but his face was contorted in a range of emotions, each of them unreadable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer (hopefully)


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys knew that Cassian had been visiting Aelin's room in the townhouse where she was still unconscious, restoring her magic for the past two days.

Usually, if one of his friends went against his orders he would confront them about it but this time he just couldn't. He wanted to give Aelin some space because of her emotional instability and guilt that he found in her mind when he entered it to find out how she had gotten here.

Amidst the violent images of war, he managed to scramble together what had happened. A different race of beings called the valg had taken over her universe. She had been tortured for months by a valg queen called Maeve while Erawan, a valg king, sent out his soldiers to kill or enslave every remaining fae and human until there were none left or would rather be dead. Elena ,the spirit who Elain had mentioned, had offered her a lifeline. Elena would send her to a safer universe when she had figured out how to destroy two of the wyrdkeys. The third would aid Elena's remaining power in transporting her while her universe perished behind her.

As soon as Rhys had dredged up these memories, Aelin's eyebrows scrunched in her sleep and Rhys was overwhelmed second-hand by guilt and remorse for what she did.

Despite this, Rhys couldn't tell Cassian not to go and see her. She was his mate and the instinct to be near and to protect her was buried deep in some intrinsic part of him. So for this reason only, Rhys decided that he would not say anything unless he tried to push it when she woke up.

Standing in the townhouse kitchen, Rhys could hear muffled speech coming from the dining room where Nesta was sitting.

Rhys had just finished his breakfast and when he went followed the voices, he found Nesta being hostile and glaring towards Aelin who sent her a look that set the golden ring in her iris blazing had Rhys worried that she was going to send a flaming ball of fire in Nesta's direction.

"I'm Rhysand, the high lord of the Night court and not at all like Tamlin I'm sure you'll be glad to hear." At that she shot him a skeptical look but he proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened and why they had brought her here. The only thing that he withheld was about her and Cassian. He figured it would be best for them to sort it out themselves, and it didn't help that Nesta was in the room.

Through the duration of Rhys' explanation they had both sat down at some point and Cassian entered. He had haltered in his steps slightly with a face that resembled Rhys' when he and Feyre were stood under the mountain together after the defeat of Amarantha, but Cassian must have somewhat prepared himself because he carried on walking.

Cassian introduced himself and it was unclear whether he didn't notice or just ignored Nesta's meaningful gaze because his focus was directed solely on Aelin when he asked if she wanted him to teach her a few fighting techniques.  
A short laugh was emitted from the blonde. Her face had gone from serious to jovial at the drop of hat as she said, "I could beat any of you in a fight any day."

"Come on then"

And that is how they all ended up on the roof of the townhouse, joining Mor and Azriel. They had given her some fighting leathers to change into first and left Nesta in the dining room.

The first round had been between Aelin and Azriel. He was initially taken aback by her skill and she had definitely taken advantage of it.

To be truthful, Rhys couldn't really call who would win because her fighting techniques were so different to the ways Illyrians were trained but were just as effective.

Without him noticing by keeping him distracted elsewhere, she had managed to get into a position that would allow her to aim her right foot directly into Azriel's face.

Azriel leaped back, holding a hand to his bleeding nose as the rest of his face took on a pleasantly surprised look.

Aelin made an apology and both Mor and Cassian watched on in awe and amusement.

Mor then challenged Aelin to a fight and Aelin had only marginally won this time but Mor argued that she had cheated because she had used her magic.

"You can't cheat if there's no rules."

Then it was Cassian's turn to take her on. They fought back and forward, unknowingly in sync with each other and not giving the other a chance to land a blow.

Neither of them showed any signs of slowing down, both of their eyes shone bright with the new challenge that they were confronted with. It seemed like they had both become accustomed to always winning and that this was the first time it had been questioned, yet they both seemed alright with it.

Aelin's strength started to noticeably get slightly weaker and Cassian overtook her without causing any injuries. She went on to claim haughtily that he only won because she had already taken on the others and had just recovered from a burnout but behind that facade of arrogance, a gleam of interest shone across those blue and gold eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought I told you to stay away. I am still your high lord and you should respect my decision." Rhys had told Cassian to stay away from Aelin for a while because she was still suffering with the guilt and trauma she had experienced in her universe. He didn't want Aelin to freak out over the bond if she felt it. The reason why she didn't feel it must be because she is still too wrapped up in her emotions that it blanketed any sense of feeling the bond.  
"I just want to get to know her, to get to know my mate."  
"You felt the bond," it came out more of a statement than a question but Cassian gave a shallow nod anyway. Rhys had marked the moment Cassian had felt it, it was a similar reaction to what he had and even though Cassian had tried to prepare himself by the looks of how he had entered the room already tense and the near fighting stance but nothing could ready anyone for that feeling.

"Just be careful, don't overwhelm her."

Cassian gave an affirmative, appreciative nod. That was when he saw a figure in the doorway: Nesta was leaning on the doorframe. Cassian had been thinking too deeply about Aelin to sense her arrival but Rhys had known she was listening outside. He didn't say anything to Cassian about it because he thought Nesta should know about what was going on; he thought that she shouldn't be left in the dark.

Now she was standing in the doorway and Rhys left to give them some privacy. The only thing that Rhys heard from his bedroom, which he now entered, was a riled Cassian shouting, "it's not even like you wanted to be with me anyway, you just rejected me every time."

Rhys got into his bed where Feyre already lay and they shared a meaningful look. Nesta was her sister and Feyre didn't want to see her hurt but she had no say in what was going on so they both went to sleep.

When they had woken up, Mor, Azriel and Rhys went to go deal with some business elsewhere and Feyre had gone downstairs.

Now, Mor, Azriel and Rhys had just got back to the townhouse and heard laughing. Walking into the dining area they saw Cassian and Aelin sitting at the table while Feyre stood to the side.

Aelin and Cassian were laughing heartily and Feyre was sporting a grin. Those shadows that had haunted Aelin's eyes ever since she got to Prythian seemed to have been set to the side for these few moments.

Rhys watched Mor as they all sat down at the table while he went to stand next to Feyre. He glimpsed a pang of jealousy from Mor at their ease together despite only meeting yesterday.

Amren had been visiting the summer court for the duration of Aelin's stay, finishing off some business with Tarquin. She had been happy to go so she could see Varian, though she tried to mask her excitement. Rhys also knew that Amren would have been interested in Aelin's sudden appearance as soon as the information had reached her and it seemed that she had come back early due to it.

Amren was standing in the doorway staring intently at Aelin but the blonde female had taken on a horrified manner. She leapt up from her seat, eyes wide and she held her hands out in front of her as they erupted in flames, creating a shield around her.  
Everyone took a steady step back and Rhys automatically went to stand in front of Feyre.

"You're valg,"

A look of pure intrigue settled itself in Amren's features and she said, "no, but there was a species of valg in my universe too."

Cassian must have talked to her more often than Rhys had realised because he must have already told her about how Amren is from a different universe because she didn't balk at her words whatsoever.

Amren had to have seen the guilt and sorrow lining her features because she said, "the valg are vile, loathsome creatures that dwell in the darkest and most hostile places. They are unstoppable without the proper forces. You may have had the power to stop a great deal of them but not a whole army, not by yourself."

A glance at Azriel told Rhys enough about here she had gleaned the information about what had happened to Aelin but he didn't mind as her face softened slightly, her brows still marginally knitted together and her shield of fire that had been slowly lowering was now only embers sparking from her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to set up for what's going to happen next. I know how annoying short chapters can be but the next one will be more fulfilling.

Feyre and Aelin had gone shopping in Velaris after everything had calmed down because Feyre wanted to show her around the glowing city of stars. Cassian had stayed at the townhouse while the others went to the house of wind so it was just Rhys and Cassian left in the dining area.

"There are some high fae in the winter court at the place where Azriel's spies are and they are holding them hostage, trying to find out who they are spying for. Aelin has agreed to help by setting something on fire as a distraction and to melt the ice to slow down anyone attempting to hinder Azriel and Mor while they are trying to free the spies while Amren is on watch at the other entrance."

"She's inexperienced, that whole operation depends on her and her magic can be unpredictable!" Cassian wore an expression of disbelief and something that closely resembled concern. "I'll stay with her to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"You saw how well she controlled that wall of fire when she met Amren and if I remember correctly, she's experienced enough to be a worthy opponent against you in a fight. Also, she made it very clear that she doesn't need babysitting."

"What about when she's concentrating on her magic? She'll be undefended and vulnerable," Cassian explained earnestly, making Rhys unsure whether Cassian actually believed this strategically or if he just wanted to stay with her and make sure that she is safe.

Rhys thought of how vulnerable she was anyway, not physically but emotionally. Those shadows in her eyes are not as intense as they once were and that is because of the life that Cassian brings to her eyes whenever he makes her laugh. It is because of the friendship that Feyre has shown her , the understanding that Amren had given and the quiet solace that Azriel provided.

"Just don't distract her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter not in Rhys' perspective, instead it's in Aelin's because it wouldn't work with Rhys watching them interact this time because it'd be a bit weird so without further ado....

Aelin and Cassian were waiting for the signal from Rhys accessing her mind, huddled in a small alcove in the wall. She was gently emanating inconspicuous waves of heat so as to not alert any guards by making them suspicious of huge surges of warmth.

Aelin thought of all the times he had visited her and expected nothing more than to just talk; they talked about everyone she had met, about everything and anything but when she trusted him, she had talked about what had happened to her in her own universe.

In those moments of confession, she had realised that it was the first time she had ever actually told anyone. It had been a relief to get it off of her chest and when she had spoken the last few words with tears streaming down her face, she sobbed into his chest as his arms encircled her shaking frame. She had felt safe.

She had noticed that every few seconds Cassian would glance at her face so she waited to catch his attention and said,"I don't know why but I feel like I've known you for forever."

Cassian didn't break her gaze and it looked as if he was raging with some inner turmoil, warring between two decisions. His mouth began to open, mind clearly disagreeing with his mouth's decision as no words came out.

They had been subconsciously moving towards each other and they only stopped when they were a breath away, noses touching, eyes locked.

'Now.' What was that? The voice sounded far away to Aelin and she wondered if it was her inner voice telling her to do what she so desperately wanted to do at this moment.

She heeded the voice and Cassian leant in at the same time that Aelin did and their lips met in a burst of passion. His arms snaked around her waist and her hands went to tangle in his hair.

'The distraction.' Aelin thought that this kiss certainly was a distraction from the mission. Wait.....the mission. That was Rhys' voice in her head as a signal.

In a rush, she pulled back abruptly, leaving a bewildered Cassian, and lit a fence on fire, far enough away to make sure that no-one headed their way to futilely try to put it out.

As they suspected, guards on a break came rushing out from a nearby building towards the fence and when some directed their efforts past the fence to ensure that their prisoners had not escaped, Aelin melted the ice from under their feet. They flailed fruitlessly in the water but Aelin made sure that the water wasn't cold enough to kill them, just to prevent them from getting across.

That was when Aelin felt it: she felt the mating bond. It was like the bond had always been there but the kiss had just brought it to the surface, solidifying it into a real thing.

Aelin's face portrayed her realisation and Cassian saved her from finding any words as he began to tell her everything. He told her about how he had found out and about why he didn't tell her.

When he had finished, they just stared at each other and the only thing that Aelin could think to say was, "well what happens now?"

"It depends on if you want to accept the bond, you don't have to answer now," Cassian explained, somewhat nervously, and in response Aelin nodded solemnly.

Cassian opened his arms to her and she entered them so he could return them to the House of wind where they had agreed to meet afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPINIONS PLS I don't know whether to make the next chapter smutty like explicitly or not explicitly or just kinda mention it in passing but I'd have to change the rating so idk


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it smutty but it turned out terrible so you're just going to have to use your imagination and it has been a long time since i updated but half of it was written and just struggled to get a scene to feel right (not saying that it does now but its close enough)

Cassian had just landed when he saw the others waiting further inside the House of wind as he placed Aelin gently on her feet. Amren and Feyre were waiting near the large oak table. 

"Rhys couldn't make it because he was called out to an emergency at the court of nightmares, Mor went with him and Azriel is with the newly freed spies," Feyre explains.

Amren narrowly misses interjecting Feyre's explanation as if impatient for her opportunity to scold Aelin and point out that she marginally missed her cue.

At that, Cassian growls and Aelin reprimands him with a withering look followed by her defensively stating that the mission was a success and that it didn't matter because at least she had done it at some point. Amren still wore a displeased expression but Feyre started talking before she could retort something that would surely stoke the fire.

The next half an hour went by without a hitch and when they had plans in place and everything had been discussed so much that their mouths were dry, Cassian flew Feyre and Amren down one at a time but when he returned to retrieve Aelin she didn't move from where she was standing, "Rhys said that there was a library here?"

"There is, would you like me to show it to you?"

She gave him a grateful nod and he led her to the mostly unused library down the hall.

As soon as she entered she was scanning the shelves and running her fingers over the delicate spines with a pleased look on her face that Cassian couldn't help but adore.

"What genre do you like?"

"Anything really," she replied, smirking and shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Cassian didn't really know what to make of her response until he saw her drift towards the romance section and the impish glint in her eye made sense.

He couldn't resist the way she was biting her lip in an attempt to hide her smile and the way that her face lit up as she saw the overstuffed shelves. He was inexplicably drawn to her. Actually no, there was an explanation; she was his mate. An internal tug on that bond between them had him feeling suddenly too far away from her and the next thing he knew, his lips were planted firmly on hers.

It was the kind of kiss that encouraged the sun to slow its descent just so it could last longer, the type of kiss that ignited Cassian's whole body until he felt as though Aelin had poured her entire well of magic into his veins.

He backed her into a bookcase, banging into it hard enough that Cassian expected it to fall over but it only rocked. The sway of the old wood sent books falling from the shelves and elicited a small gasp from Aelin as one fell next to her.

The gasp had made Cassian want to kiss her even more fiercely but he forced himself to pull back, leaving a hair's breadth between them and peered down into her face.

Cassian's gaze was questioning but Aelin just stared intently into his eyes, nodding her head and muttering,"I want this."

"If we do this, we'll be mated properly."

"I know," a thought seemed to cross her mind,"hang on."

Aelin reached into her pocket and pulled out a biscuit, on the flight back to the House of wind he had explained everything to her. She was offering him food. The first stage of accepting a mating bond; offering them food.

She held out the biscuit to him and gave him an apologetic look but his eyes kept switching between her face and the offering with an expression conveying mixture of admiration, humour and wonder at this amazing woman before him, at his mate.

Smirking, he enclosed his lips around the biscuit while Aelin still held it. He maintained their eye contact as he bit and chewed.

Impatiently, he quickly swallowed and hefted Aelin up into his arms, securing her legs tightly around his waist and carried her to the nearest spare bedroom while their lips were still latched onto each other, tongues exploring. Making sure that the door was firmly closed with the lock turned, Cassian laid her on the bed gently and started to undress her carefully,trying to withhold the fervour from his steady hands.

Cassian pulled his lips away from her skin and looked upon her now unclothed body and noticed the lingerie that seemed to have no purpose at all but to enhance her curvaceous yet slender body.

At his pleasantly surprised expression, she grinned seductively and said, "I saw this very intriguing shop when Feyre took me shopping and thought I'd take a look. I also got some very intriguing nightgowns."

His lips came down on her once again and she reciprocated the action, prying his lips apart with her tongue to which he relented.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She could feel Cassian's breath on the back of her neck as he slept with his wings spread out behind him while he let out infrequent slightly obnoxious snores which she would have to tease him about later. She was just glad that she was usually a deep sleeper.

Despite being content to lay naked in bed with Cassian in a room they had been holed up in for around over a day, she was growing bored of being the only one awake. She tugged experimentally at the fully formed bond inside of her that would eternally link her to her mate,waiting to see if he would wake up. 

Yes, this bond was eternal. Aelin tried not to think about the fact that everyone she had ever loved or cared about was dead in a world that she had abandoned but this was a fresh start she reminded herself, a new life.

Cassian didn't wake. Aelin sighed and reached over him to stroke the most delicate part of his wing which he had explained was extremely sensitive. The gentle graze caused him to jerk involuntarily and his eyes to fly open as his gaze immediately landed on her smirking face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Her voice was almost innocent but she couldn't keep the mischievous glint from her eyes and the tilt from her lips. 

A smirk was working its way across his own features and rolled over pinning her below him, the proof of his wings' sensitivity digging into her hips. He pressed his lips against hers, stifling her laugh.

She had known that when a fae male initially mated that they were territorial but it must be amplified for illyrian males because apart from getting food, they didn't leave the room for another two days.


End file.
